User blog:Tybaltcapulet/Vasily Chuikov vs Tadamichi Kuribayashi
I bring to you an (un)classic battle of Allies vs Axis where two famous general will fight for their country and honor. They both fought desperately to overcome exceedingly intense theaters, the West and East fronts. Both showed their enemies, their most tenacious tactics and skills that pushed them to the limit. These men while having different methods, were instrumental in their respective fights. Their names?.... Vasily Chuikov: '''The Russian General who in multiple battles brutally slaughtered the German Army and marched through Stalingrad right to Berlin. '''vs. Tadamichi Kuribayashi: '''The brave commander whose guerrilla tactics and skill halted the United States army for many, many days in Iwo Jima. ''Who is Deadliest? '' 'Vasily Chuikov ' Every German soldier must be made to feel that he is living under the muzzle of a Russian gun. — Vasily Chuikov Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov', nicknamed '''The Stone' and The Man of Will, was a lieutenant general in the Red Army. He served in the Russian Revolution and into the beginning of World War II. He took control over the 62nd army in the Battle of Stalingrad and was awarded the Hero of the Soviet Union twice. He was also a great tactician by trapping the German Panzer Divisions in the ruins of Stalingrad. He later took control of the 8th Guards Army and led them into Berlin in 1945. Chuikov was later, after the war, promoted as Marshall of the Soviet Union. He died in 1987 from septicemia, due to an infected arm wound. 'Tadamichi Kuribayashi ' I am sorry to end my life here, fighting the United States of America, but I want to defend this island as long as possible and to delay the enemy air raids on Tokyo. — Tadamichi Kuribayashi in a letter to his wife General Tadamichi Kuribayashi was a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, part-time writer, haiku poet, diplomat, and General of the Imperial Japanese Army General Staff. He is best known for being overall commander of the Japanese garrison during the Battle of Iwo Jima. Kuribayashi graduated from Nagano High School in 1911. Although he had originally aspired to be a journalist, Kuribayashi was persuaded by his high school instructors to instead enter the Imperial Japanese Army Academy. Kuribayashi graduated from the Army Academy's 26th class in 1914, having specialized in cavalry. He continued on to the Army's Cavalry School in 1918. In 1923, he graduated from the 35th class of the Army War College with splendid marks and received a military sabre from the Taisho Emperor. Kuribayashi was designated as deputy military attaché to Washington, D.C. in 1928. Unlike most Japanese commanders in World War II, Tadamichi was a humanist, who treated his American adversary with honor and respect. General Kuribayashi was known for having expressed the belief that Japan's war against the United States was a no win situation and needed to be ended via a negotiated peace. 'Pistols ' Nagant M1895 (Chuikov) The Nagant M1895 Revolver was a seven-shot, gas-seal revolver designed and produced by Belgian industrialist Léon Nagant for the Russian Empire. The Nagant M1895 was chambered for a proprietary cartridge, 7.62×38mmR, and featured an unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder moved forward when the gun was cocked, to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, providing a boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile and allowing the weapon to be suppressed (an unusual ability for a revolver) *'Muzzle velocity: '''750 ft/s (272 m/s) *'Weight: 1.8 lb (0.8 kg), unloaded *'''Range: '''25m Custom-built Colt M1911 (Kuribayashi's personal pistol) The '''M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. Kuribayashi traveled for two years in America, mostly to study, as a liaison, and a military representative.This is where from his friends he received this beautiful custom-made M1911. For this battle there will be no special qualities about this pistol other than aesthetics. *'Muzzle Velocity: '''825 ft/s (251 m/s) *'Capacity: 7-round magazine *'Weight: '''2.44 lb (1,105 g) *'Range: '''70m Nambu Pistol(Kuribayashi's men) The '''Nambu Pistol (南部拳銃 or 南部大型自動拳銃 Nanbu kenjuu or Nanbu ōgata jidou-kenjuu?) was a series of semi-automatic pistol produced by the Japanese company Koishikawa Arsenal later known as the Tokyo Artillery Arsenal. *'Muzzle Velocity:'950 ft/s (289.6 m/s) *'Capacity: '''8-round magazine *'Round: 8x22mm Nambu *'Weight: '''900 g (1.98 lb) *'Range: '50 m 'Rifles ''' Mosin-Nagant (Chuikov) The '''Mosin–Nagant is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the longest serving bolt action rifles in history, being issued until the 1940s (and up to the 1960s in third world client nations of the USSR). *'Muzzle Velocity: '''865 m/s *'Capacity: 5-round magazine *'Round: '''7.62×54mmR *'Weight: '3.4 kg *'Range: '''500m Type 99 Arisaka Rifle w/ bayonet (Kuribayashi) The '''Arisaka Type 99 rifle was the standard-issue battle rifle of the Japanese Imperial Army during WWII. Bolt-action, heavy, and awkward, the Type 99 was favored nonetheless by its users thanks to its reliability, accuracy, decent range, and the efficiency of the bayonet that was usually attached under the barrel. The effective range of one of these rifles could easily be increased if a telescopic sniper's scope was attached. *'Muzzle Velocity:'730 m/s (2394 ft/s) *'Capacity: '''5-round magazine *'Round: 7.7x58mm Arisaka *'Weight: '''8.16 lb (3.7 kg) *'Range:'440-1,000m 'Sub-Machine Guns ' PPD-40(Chuikov) The PPD-40 was designed by Vasily Degtyaryov in 1934. It was used throughout World War 2 but was eventually replaced by the superior PPSH. It was based on the German MP-28. *'Muzzle Velocity: '490m/s *'Capacity: '71-round drum magazine *'Round: '7.62x25mm Tokarev *'Weight:'3.2 kg *'Range: '200 meters *'Fire Rate: '''800-1000 rounds/min Type 100(Kuribayashi) The '''Type 100 submachine gun (一〇〇式機関短銃 Hyaku-shiki kikan-tanjū?) was a Japanese submachine gun used during World War II, and the only submachine gun produced by Japan in any quantity.Designed and built by the Nambu Arms Manufacturing Company under a low-priority military contract, the Type 100 was a submachine gun that was first delivered to the Imperial Army in 1942. The Type 100 was typical of the class of simple, inexpensive, wartime submachine guns produced by all military powers—designed for maximum ease of production. *'Muzzle Velocity: '''335 m/s (1,100 ft/s) *'Capacity: 30-round magazine *'Round: '''8x22mm Nambu *'Weight: '3.4 kg (7.5 lb) *'Range: '100–150 m *'Fire Rate: '850 rounds/min 'X-Factors: Brutality: Chuikov: Really Chuikov as a Red Army general would be unafraid to simply send his men to die against the Wehrmacht. He wasn't particularly brutal to the enemy or his soldiers compared to any of the others on his front. Kuribayashi: Kuribayashi was a notable humanist who only really killed to defend his homeland and respected his enemies very much. Yes he was very tenacious but his motivation was really to make the United States reconsider a land invasion of Japan due to public opinion and great loss of men Training: Chuikov: Before the Russian Revolution, Chuikov was an unemployed man that was recruited into the Russian Guards in 1917. He left his regiment in 1921 to continue his studies at the Frunze Military Academy, from which he graduated in 1925 Kuribayashi:Kuribayashi graduated from the Army Academy's 26th class in 1914, having specialized in cavalry. He continued on to the Army's Cavalry School in 1918. In 1923, he graduated from the 35th class of the Army War College with splendid marks and received a military sabre from the Taisho Emperor. Kuribayashi married Yoshii Kuribayashi (1904–2003) on 8 December of that year. Together they had a son and two daughters (Taro, Yoko and Takako). Kuribayashi was designated as deputy military attaché to Washington, D.C. in 1928. For two years, Kuribayashi traveled across the United States, conducting extensive military and industrial research. For a short time, he studied at Harvard University. Experience: Chuikov: He had experience in the Russian Revolution/Civil War, Winter War, commanded the 4th army in the Invasion of Poland,the 64th army in the expulsion of the German army in Stalingrad, the 8th guards in the 1st Belorussian front and straight into the invasion of Berlin in 1945 Kuribayashi: Kuribayashi for most of his career was military staff, and not actually on the front line. Iwo Jima from my understanding was really the only battle he had actual combat experience. Through most his education and training he had been a student and a representative of his country, not an actual soldier or general Tactics: Chuikov: Chuikov had a strategy which was basically like hugging the enemy, sending under-armed troops against the Wehrmacht up close so that their superior weaponry would be less effective. In Stalingrad after he had seen the effects of the blitzkrieg first hand, he allowed the Germans to carpet bomb them to draw in Panzer divisions which could then be destroyed up close. Kuribayashi: Kuribayashi at least in Iwo Jima was very focused on building strong fortified positions, setting up pillboxes, establishing a massive cave/tunnel system and used his location to his adavantage. This went in tandem with guerilla ambushes which would benefit from the aforementioned homefield and defensive advantages. 'Voting/Battle situation' This battle will be a 50v50 on one of the Kuril Islands where the Japanese have secured a base forwarded by Kuribayashi. Chuikov will be the closest general in the area so it will be his duty to lead his men onto the island and take it back. But when he gets there he immediately is bombarded with the defensive positions and is split up with a small detachment of his large army.Kuribayashi sees this and will attempt to seize the opportunity to dispatch an important leader. Kuribayashi will take advantage of the the large tunnel system in the island to ambush Chuikov where the battle will begin.(Edit 9/22: I forgot to add that in this battle Kuribayashi will have won in Iwo Jima so that you know he's not dead here) Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that is just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: 7 sentence pargraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. X-factors are not required in your vote but are appreciated as I do spend a while with them. I hold the final say as to whether a vote counts or not, guidelines not withstanding.Voting will end when I am satisfied the the quality and quantity of votes. Battle =''Prologue:= =''1945, Moscow, Russia= *Radio turns on* *Cue Soviet propaganda music* "Маршал Чуйкова, слово распространилось по всему нашему славному союзу вашего уничтожения нацистов в Германии. Но сейчас мы сталкиваемся с угрозой, которая преследует нас в течение многих лет. Восходящее солнце погрузило его кинжал в одну из наших территорий на островах курил. Из-за вашего успеха и долгую историю служения, вы должны быть выбраны, чтобы привести силы вторжения, чтобы заставить их. Покажите им последствия вторжения в out Lands Marshal. Слава советскому союзу! *Radio/Music cut off* ("Marshal Chuikov, word has spread throughout our glorious union of your destruction of the Nazis in Germany. But we now face a threat that has plagued us for many years. The Rising Sun has plunged it's dagger into one of our territories in the islands of Kuril. Due to your success and long history of service, you shall be chosen to lead an invasion force to force them out.Show them the consequences of trespassing in out lands Marshal. Glory to the Soviet Union!") Sitting in his new office, the man in question Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov sighed, as he remembered his time in the struggle against the Nazis. his destruction of multiple Panzer divisions in the battle of Stalingrad, the Belorussian front, and finally the seizure of Berlin. He had been awarded highly for his victories and sacrifices not even a week earlier, but still, the USSR had enemies conspiring against them all over the world. Even if he wasn't even close to well rested or fresh, the order from Comrade Stalin could not be ignored. Then Chuikov smirked to himself, having had experience with the Japanese before. He knew their tactics, and ways of fighting being an advisor to Kai-shek in China. How could this little problem in the Kuril Islands be a threat? In his mind they had all the advantages, numbers, knowledge of the land through maps, and weaponry according to his superiors. Chuikov then picked up his phone to contact support for a naval invasion. While he had no experience in naval exploits he knew one person who certainly did. "Да, это Маршал Чуйкова говорит, мне нужно поговорить с Вице-Адмирал Кузнецов немедленно." (Yes, this is Marshall Chuikov I need to talk to Vice Admiral Kuznetsov immediately.)...' =''1945, Somewhere in the Kuril Islands= Tadamichi Kuribayashi, the man who had successfully delayed the United States at the Battle for Iwo Jima had been assigned to a new task. Now that their greatest threat was neutralized, they had time to set up plans to destroy one of their oldest enemies, the Soviet Union. For his prowess as a General and as a tactician his mission was to hold the island until reinforcements arrived so that they could expand to the other islands. Kuribayashi knew this to be a waste of time as Germany had utterly failed in invading Russia, so how could Japan do the same? But he was a servant of the Emperor, and always would follow orders, even if he conflicted with them. He had only spent a few days on the island and already had vast tunnel systems, fortified pillboxes and other fortifications all across the land. He was ready to face death once again, even if it came down to the last man. He then decided it would be wise to motivate his men to get them prepared for the conflict ahead... 注目の男性!我々は、ロシア人が最終的に私たちを追い払うために、この島を砲撃することを知っている!しかし、我々は硫黄島の闘争でやったようにしなければならない!最後にこの島を守る, と私たちに挑戦して敢えてするすべての最後の敵を殺す.名誉... (Attention men! We know that the Russians will eventually bombard this island in an attempt to drive us out! But we shall do as we did in the struggle for Iwo Jima! Defend this island to the end, and kill every last enemy who dares to challenge us. Honor to the... ) *BOOM* Kuribayashi was interrupted by the blast of a sound he knew all too well. 15 Gnevny-''class destroyers, 1 ''Kirov-''class cruiser and hundreds of transport vessels were heading straight for them. あなたの位置の男性に取得!慈悲を示せ!貫通するすべての最後の船を破壊しろ! (Get to your positions men! Show them no mercy! Destroy every last ship that comes through!) =''On the Kirov-class Cruiser= У нас есть элемент удивления мужчин, и с помощью Вице-Адмирал Кузнецов, мы будем вести успешную кампанию, чтобы выгнать этих людей. Я возьму отряд мужчин через горы острова, в то время как другие будут просто протолкнуть со всех сторон, дробление нашего врага под разными углами. Теперь люди, идите к вашим командирам для дальнейших инструкций! (We have the element of surprise men, and with the assistance of Vice-Admiral Kuznetsov, we will lead a successful campaign to drive these men out. I will take a detachment of men through the mountains of the island while the others will simply push through on all sides, crushing our enemy at multiple angles. Now men, go to your commanders for further instruction!) After his briefing , artillery pieces from the island immediately started firing over their heads prompting them to prepare for battle. Picking up their PPD-40's, Mosin-Nagants and pistols, they got to the front of the ship and waited for the smaller transports to take them. After getting onto the boats, they were met with ferocious fire from the shore. Type 92 fire, artillery shells whizzing past their heads etc. But they had no fear, as they were serving under one of the greatest Marshals they knew. *5 minutes later* The shore was finally within reach, and Chuikov's detachment was the first to arrive. They hastily and loosely congregated and slowly crawled through the shore taking advantage of any crater or piece of cover they could find. Miraculously, none of them were killed or injured except for a few small cuts. They were now ready to surprise their foes with a sneak attack... =''Kuribayashi's bunker''= Kuribayashi was not fooled by Chuikov's movement into forest and wouldn't fall for a sneak attack so easily. Chuikov knew that the Japanese built tunnels and holes to attack their enemies, but he assumed that they didn't have enough time to do so. Kuribayashi knew that this was one of the only advantages that he had and knew that if Chuikov made it through his lines, his inferior weaponry and numbers would spell his doom. In haste he moved his own detachment through the closest tunnel they had and moved to intercept Chuikov's men. TBC Category:Blog posts